


Who's the real delivery man?

by MakeUsFree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Delivery Boy! Eren, Lawyer! Levi, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeUsFree/pseuds/MakeUsFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's lawyer squad are working hard at his apartment when a blatantly hot delivery boy brings them pizza. After some terrible attempts at flirting the delivery boy returns after his shift for a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the real delivery man?

“Hey Levi can we-“

“No”

“But you don’t even know what I’m going to ask!”

“Insolent glasses it’s you so you’re probably going to ask if we can move the overtime work to my apartment.”

“…”

It was, of course, the usual Thursday night but today a huge chunk of court dates had been moved forward and we, here in the stuffy meeting room at Wall Rose law firm, had been forced by Erwin to have three weeks’ worth of work done by Sunday night. Worst of all was that everyone in the team dubbed ‘Levi’s squad’ was tired, extremely so, and that included the shor…small statured, raven haired man Levi, who also happened to be the only one out of the crew that lived alone. Therefore, his place was the only one to go to when the building closed at 8pm.

Hanji, the bubbling brunette was pouting, putting on her best puppy dog eyes to plead with the other. The pair engaged in a heated staring contest, their usual way of battling. It was normal for the two to bicker and Levi’s war hardened cold glare normally won but today was different.

A wave of tiredness washed over the man, forcing him into a wide yawn, eyes reflexively closing. “Yippee!!” Hanji bounced with joy over the forfeit. “Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!” she began chanting.

Levi’s eyes glazed over in anger and resentment, growling at the childish nature of his worker. “That’s all you wanted wasn’t it?”

“Yep!” she replied, nodding eagerly.

“Well it is the best place in town, you know that Levi.” Petra, Levi’s chatty assistant, piped up from in front of the printer.

“Yeah the meatlovers’ to die for” Gunter added, Erd nodding along in agreement.

“A proper man can only have the seafood one” Auruo said, readjusting his tie.

“Ugh fine then you twats. You guys can move all this equipment to my house. Be there in twenty minutes. Have fun. ” Levi spat, spinning on his heel to leave. It wasn’t an understatement though, for in the cramped room was boxes upon boxes of testimonies, research on precedent cases and all the files necessary. _No way in hell am I going to move all of them._

Upon arriving at his home, Levi set to work doing a final clean up. His house was normally sterilised enough to rival a hospital but that was just the way he liked it, the only exception being his book case that stored many classics and personal favourites that might have been a bit under the weather.

It was when Levi was wiping down the dining table one last time did he hear the front door open, noise and bustling entering the usual quietness of his home.

“Heyyy long time no see Levi!” The brunette with glasses cheerily yelled around a large stack of boxes. She was closely followed by the others and even Moblit, her personal associate.

“Shitty glasses this is no time for jokes.” And right he was. In no time his apartment was a mess of books and paper as the team pushed through the heavy load of paperwork. Beer bottles, cola cans and wine glasses also scattered the area, the alcohol providing a bit of encouragement and ease to get through the work load.

After an hour or so they all agreed that they weren’t achieving anything without the help of the famous pizza and after loud bickering, a few rounds of paper scissors rock and Auruo getting punched in the face, the food was ordered and on its way.

The time passed by so fast with the amount of work being done between the seven of them, fast enough that they hadn’t even thought about their stomachs when the distinct sound of the doorbell echoed, cutting through their verbal silence. Hanji and her incredible energy levels was the first to react, racing down the hallway to throw open the door. Levi could hear the muffled chatting as he calmly strode in pursuit.

Pulling his wallet out of his pocket he looked up at the guest and nearly dropped the money with shock.

The boy outside the door was what the lawyer would call gorgeous. A black collared t-shirt with teal linings and stitching complimented bright, round turquoise eyes, a matching cap struggling to tame wild brown hair. Shining white teeth could be seen in a dazzling smile as the tanned boy pulled the stack of pizza boxes out of the heated bag and placed them in the care of Hanji. He was surprised to say the least when the glasses wearing woman glanced down at the boxes and back at the delivery boy, drool leaking from her mouth, and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks cutie!” She yelled over her shoulder, as she practically ran back to the dining area.

A feeling that would normally be recognised as pure jealousy awoke Levi from his stunned state, pushing the feeling aside to be of annoyance at the shitty glasses’ running in his house.

The bright eyes that were wide became calm again when he noticed the man reaching out to hand over the money.

“Sorry about the glasses, she can be more of a child than one expects from a twenty-five year old.” At that the brunette giggled softly. _Damn he’s kind of cu- Hey stope that he’s just a delivery boy_ … Levi looked away from the kid, blushing and mentally slapped himself at his thoughts, preventing them from taking them any further.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Levi’s eyes snapped to the other’s inquisitive gaze, slightly shocked at the abrasiveness of the question.

“Definitely not. I would rather fuck a pizza than that shitty glasses.” The delivery boy’s eyes flew comically open, jaw slightly ajar and it was clear that some gears were working inside of his head.

_Holy fuck Levi did you really just say that out loud? Haha jokes on you he’s gonna think you have a food kink._ The silence that hung between them was deafening…that is, until the brunette burst out into hysterics, going far enough to need to place his bag down and bend over to laugh heartily.

This was Levi’s turn to be confused so he waited until the boy was done.

“Oh god that was hilarious! Anyway here’s your change sir” The boy panted out, dropping the coins into Levi’s hand.

“OOOOOOOIIIIIIII Levi!! Stop flirting with the delivery kid or you won’t get any pizza!” a loud shout from inside reminded the pair of where they were. Both of them blushed furiously while averting their eyes. Said delivery boy quickly gathered himself and picked up his bag, “Have a good night sir!” He said, flashing another yet more awkward toothy grin before starting to walk away.

_Levi don’t be a fuckwit HE IS LEAVING! URGENT!_

“Hey wait!” he called out, stepping out into the hallway. The brunette turned back with a look that Levi was praying could be classified as hopeful. Only now his voice froze under the turquoise stare, “uhhhh”.

“I finish at 11…and could come back here after my shift?” the brunette posed the question both had undoubtedly been thinking.

“Perfect”. He smiled as the kid hurried away, desperate to finish his rounds as soon as possible.

A few hours later and the workers had been removed, forcibly, out of his home. He was walking away from the front door when a series of buzzing noises escaped from his pocket.

**Hanji: Why is the pizza delivery car waiting outside your house?**

**Hanji: oh**

**Hanji: Nevermind**

**Hanji: Please don’t hurt him too much.**

_Well fuck now they know. Oh well._

Levi didn’t even bother with a reply when his doorbell rang yet again. He quickly turned back and calmly (what a lie) rushed to the front door and dragged the boy in. He slammed the door closed and pushed the brat’s back against the cool wood.

“I’m here to _deliver_ some goods” the kid tried his best (emphasis on tried) to put on a seductive look.

“Finally” Levi replied only to press his lips against the others.

They kissed passionately and with fervour, hands roaming each other’s bodies pressed flush against each other. Levi swiped his tongue against the brunette’s lips, asking permission for access. Without 

even a moment’s hesitation they parted and soon their kiss was deepened. They explored each other’s mouths, tongues rubbing gloriously against each other sending thrills up both of their spines. The pair separated, gasping for air and faces flushed.

“Hey brat… what’s your name?”

“Eren”

“Well, _Eren_ how about we move this somewhere else?” Levi accentuated Eren’s name and finished with a light squeeze to the latter’s ass. Out of breath Eren could only nod and be led to the single bedroom of the house. The room was dimly lit but enough so that they could still see each other and their expressions. _I guess you could call it romantic but it’s not like I set this up on purpose_ Levi thought.

Eren was thrown unspectacularly on the bed, melting into the soft, silky sheets beneath him. Levi smirked at the boy and then decided to put on a little show. He tantalisingly worked his hands over his torso, breath hitching ever so slightly. Moving on, he slowly unbuttoned his business shirt, deftly pulling it off to chuck it on the floor.

Looking down to the bed, Levi saw the brat palming himself through his jeans, hips stuttering under the pressure. His eyes were practically molten, teal colouring giving way to dark pupils blown wide with lust. Their eyes met while heavy, ragged breaths filled the room and Levi knew for certain that both of them were desperately craving touch.

Ripping off his suit pants so he was left only in briefs, Levi crawled onto the bed straddling the brunette until their hips were perfectly aligned.

Leaning forward they embraced again, lips and tongues moving against each other in furious passion. Levi’s hands crept up from Eren’s hip, below his shirt to explore the expanse of smooth, toned muscles. They rippled underneath his fingertips as Eren shifted restlessly from the heated contact.

Breaking the kiss the shirt was removed from his body and thrown mindlessly elsewhere. Their gazes met and Levi rolled their clothed erections together, relishing in the sweet friction it provided.

“A-ah!” Eren moaned, rolling his hips along with the older male. They moved in sync, gyrating, kissing, panting, _and groaning_ at the sweet pleasure.

Levi began to feel a familiar pool of warmth in the pit of his stomach and drew away from the kid. Eren whimpered, _actually whimpered,_ at the loss of touch forcing Levi to pause breathing, trying to relax himself and prevent an early finish. _Oh I want to do so much more to this brat,_ he thought.

Moving lower on the bed Levi removed any offending garments, until both of them were lying completely naked, skin gleaming with sweat.

In a loose fist, he started to pump the younger’s throbbing cock, smearing the precum at the tip for a makeshift lube. Eren was gasping at the feeling, biting on his hand to stop the excessive sounds from escaping his lips.

While Eren was distracted by the pleasure Levi moved lower, an excellent idea popping into his head.

“FU-CK…AH! Yes, YES!” the brunette yelled, back arching swiftly off the bed. Levi let out a small smile and continued licking around the puckered hole that was begging for attention. Once the area was dripping with saliva Levi slowly pushed in, building a steady rhythm of thrusts, hand still working over his erection. Eren struggled to make a single coherent word and resorted to just plain mewling.

Levi continued his work and soon the younger was gasping out a staggered “Lev- gonn…ah…co-”. His hole twitched, tensing around Levi’s tongue and he felt a hot liquid over his hand. While continuing the pumping he moved his face away, narrowly avoiding getting semen in his hair.  

The older man backed off, allowing Eren to calm down. He moved away from the bed and walked over to his cupboard, shuffling through the contents to find what he was looking for.

“He-y. What about you?”

Levi looked over his shoulder to see the brunette leaning on his elbows and looking sexy as hell. An evil glint washed over the lawyer’s features and even Eren looked a tiny bit frightened.

He swung around, holding up the bottle of lubricant in his hand. ”Oh don’t you worry about me baby, I’m about to have my fill” He exaggerated his words with what he hoped was a sexy wink. Eren’s eyes immediately glazed over in lust and he unconsciously spread his legs a little wider.

Swaying his hips as he walked Levi moved back on to the bed. He uncapped to bottle to slick up his fingers and he deftly thrust his middle finger in. Underneath him Eren let out a shudder at the odd yet not uncomfortable feeling.

Soon, the older had three fingers inside, working the muscles open with deep thrusts and scissoring. Levi just loved the sounds falling from the other’s mouth, leaning over every so often to swallow the moans with a kiss.

Having enough of the preparations, Eren raised his hand to grip at Levi’s arm. “Ple-ease. Hurry up and fuck me” he said, each word accentuated with a gasp or moan.

Levi couldn’t even find it in his heart to reply, preferring to pull his fingers out and put them to better use-slicking up his leaking cock with left over lube. Gripping harshly onto the younger’s hips – _that’s definitely going to bruise_ Levi thought to himself- he aligned his tip the opening and gently pushed in until he felt his hips touch Eren’s cheeks.

Both of them groaned at the closeness, heat that pouring from one body to the next. Giving him time to adjust, Levi lifted Eren’s legs over his shoulders and pulled back ever so slowly, until only his head was left inside the hot cavern.

Eren, used to the slow burn thrust his hips down impatiently wanting to be filled to the brim again- something that Levi happily obliged.

He thrust long and deep, building up a steady pace. Eren tried his best to meet Levi’s movement, hips shamelessly impaling on the thick cock inside him. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed around them along with every groan and gasp from the pair.

 Levi tilted his hips, finding a new angle to drive his cock deep. Luckily he found what he was looking for and Eren moaned louder, gracefully lifting his back off the bed.

Levi attacked that spot, ravaging it with vigour. The brunette was feeling his second orgasm impending and moved his hand down to pump at his own cock.

Eren was the first to finish, body freezing up while long strings of milky white liquid painted his stomach and chest. His muscles clenched around Levi, dragging out his own orgasm. He continued to thrust into Eren’s hole, riding out the waves of pleasure wracking his body.

Levi collapsed, falling on top of the younger boy and rolled to the side. They waited, breathing heavily from exertion. Eren curled into the other body, tangling their legs together. The older huffed, making a move to get up but unable to escape the needy clinging of the brunette.

“Oi get off me, I feel filthy.”

The boy laughed and failed any attempts of seductiveness when he said “And here I thought I was the _delivery man_ ”.

Levi sighed, face in hand.

“Brat…Just shut the fuck up and go shower”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had round 2 in the shower ;)
> 
> \\(^-^)/ I'm so glad I finished this! I really wanted to see Delivery boy Eren. Edited by myself so please excuse any mistakes (I'm sorry if it's terrible!)
> 
> find me on tumblr for requests or just to talk 
> 
> hey-its-not-my-division.tumblr.com


End file.
